¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BUTTERS!
by luis carlos
Summary: Butters esta triste porque piensa que nadie recuerda su cumpleaños, pero lo que no sabe es que todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase le están preparando una fiesta sorpresa y mayor será la sorpresa por algunos regalos que recibirá ¿Qué clase de regalos? descúbranlo en esta historia.


**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BUTTERS!**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic dedicado obviamente al rubio más amable, gentil, inocente, supuestamente tierno y medio loquillo desde mi punto de vista y que todo el mundo conoce (y no me refiero a Tweek XD) sino que me refiero a Butters por… ¡SU CUMPLE AÑOS! (se arroja confeti y se escucha algunos chiflidos XD) es interesante notar que tanto su cumpleaños, como el trágico día en que las Torres gemelas fueron derribadas y mi primer aniversario en fan ficción sea el mismo día, ¿Qué increíble coincidencia, verdad?, pero bueno no nos enfoquemos en mí, ni en ese día tan amargo en la historia de Estados Unidos, sino enfoquémonos en este personaje que muchas personas (especialmente chicas) tanto aprecian y debo reconocer que también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, junto con Kenny, Stan y Kyle como podrán notar en la mayoría de mis fics, algunas veces me pregunto… si no existiera Butters en South Park… ¿acaso la serie sería tan entretenida? Y la obvia respuesta es un NO mayúsculo, después de todo varios de los capítulos más reconocidos en la serie giran en torno a él, especialmente por su ingenuidad e inocencia en comparación a los demás chicos de la serie XD, pero bueno ya basta de tanta palabrería y comencemos con esto. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Sé que esto suena a disco rayado, pero como ya lo he dicho antes, era un día "normal" en el pueblo de South Park, claro suponiendo que algo fuera "normal" en ese lugar tan… particular.

Y en la escuela del pueblo todos los alumnos recorrían los pasillos para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones de clases o buscaban algo en sus casilleros.

Tal y como en el caso de un chico de pelo rubio claro, de entre un metro 70-75 centímetros de estatura, de 16 años de edad, expresiones aniñadas en su cara, ojos celestes al igual que el suéter que tiene puesto y su nombre es Leopold Stouch, también conocido como Butters, pero mientras buscaba algo en su casillero…

-Ah…- soltó un suspiro que parecía ser de… ¿tristeza? Y después de guardar algo en su mochila hizo el ademan de ir a su salón de clases, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso…

-Hola Butters- le saludo amigablemente otro chico, de más o menos su misma estatura, rubio pero cenizo con un anorak naranja con una capucha baja, acompañado de otros tres chicos, uno era un pelinegro alto con un gorro azul oscuro con un pompón rojo, otro era un chico un poco bajo pelirrojo y con una Ushanka verde puesta y el otro era un castaño gordo con un gorro azul celeste con un pompón amarillo y los cuatro tomaron por sorpresa al rubio claro que se sobresaltó.

-"¿Ahora que quieren estos cuatro pendejos?"- preguntó molesto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters que le pertenece a su otra personalidad llamada Caos.

-Eh… ho-hola chicos- saludo Butters a los cuatro un poco nervioso por su repentina intromisión mientras se frotaba sus nudillos como siempre lo ha hecho desde que era un niño.

-¿Cómo te sientes Butters?- le preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo, pero esa pregunta enseguida hizo que el rubio claro se volviera a entristecer.

-Muy bien…- les dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada, que no engaño ni por un segundo a los cuatro.

-¿En serio estas bien?- le preguntó esta vez el pelinegro.

-"Cómo joden estos idiotas con sus preguntas"- espeto hastiado Caos en la mente del rubio claro, no solo molesto sino hastiado también.

-Sí chicos, estoy bien- les siguió diciendo el rubio sin quitar esa sonrisa forzada, pero antes de que los demás chicos pudieran decirle algo, se les adelantó- mejor vayamos a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde- les dijo de forma apurada y se alejó de ellos con paso un poco rápido.

-Ese marica está bien equivocado si cree que con esas sonrisitas nos engaña- dijo el gordo de forma burlona e irónica y junto con los otros chicos fueron tras el rubio claro.

En el salón de décimo grado B, todos los alumnos estaban reunidos y como el profesor, el señor Garrison no ha llegado, todos aprovecharon el momento para hablar entre sí o hacer alguna que otra cosa, pero lo que se escuchaba con más magnitud eran gritos e insultos como: ¡judío estúpido! O ¡culón de mierda! Que provenían obviamente de Cartman y Kyle respectivamente, pero eso no incomodaba a los demás alumnos ya que estaban MUY acostumbrados a sus continuas discusiones y peleas, así que seguían en los suyo.

Especialmente Butters, que no le prestaba atención a esos insultos no solamente por estar acostumbrado como el resto de los chicos, sino que estaba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que parecía estar dibujando algo en un cuaderno con su mano izquierda mientras que su cara estaba apoyada en la mano derecha y en sus ojos mostraba la misma tristeza que tenía cuando se encontró con el cuarteto.

-Ah…- suspiro de la misma forma en como suspiro cuando estaba buscando unas cosas en su casillero y sin dejar de estar haciendo un dibujo, que al parecer era una especie de pastel con unas velitas y que tenía escrito en letras mayúsculas FELIZ CUMPLE A…

-¿Qué dibujas Butters?- le preguntó de repente un rubio rizado un poco más bajo que él, con una camisa rosada ajustada y que estaba sentado a su derecha y eso enseguida sobresaltó al rubio mayor que enseguida cerró su cuaderno.

-"Otro pendejo que nos toma por sorpresa"- espetó molesto Caos en la mente de Butters, también sobresaltado.

-¿Qué qui-quieres Bradley?- preguntó el rubio mayor aún un poco sobresaltado por la repentina pregunta que le hizo el rubio menor **(NA: como he dicho algunas veces en el pasado, sí que es raro referirse a Butters como rubio mayor ¿verdad? XD).**

-Es que te vi concentrado haciendo algo y eso llamó mi curiosidad- le dijo el rubio menor sonriendo de forma amigable- ¿Qué estabas dibujando?- le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

-Eh… na-nada, no estaba di-dibujando nada- le trató de mentir lo mejor que pudo el rubio claro, pero el rubio rizado no le creyó ni una palabra, pero antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa…

-¡Ya llegue chicos!- exclamó de repente el señor Garrison entrando al salón y varios de los alumnos empezaron a abuchearlo y mandarlo al carajo.

-Ah buena hora llega…- comentó un joven de pelo negro lacio echado asía atrás, de piel bronceada, cejas pobladas, ojos marrones casi negros y una camisa negra de mangas cortas con un símbolo en el pecho y unos tatuajes en cada brazo y los estiraba mientras se desperezaba y por ese comentario se ganó las risas de los demás alumnos… excepto por parte de Butters que aún estaba triste.

-Te vez mejor dormido Alarcón, cuando no dices tus pendejadas- le regaño molesto el profesor y las risas de casi todos los alumnos aumentaron.

-Y usted se ve mejor cuando nadie lo ve ni lo escucha- le espetó el colombiano de forma burlona y las risas aumentaron de nuevo y el profesor se empezó a poner rojo de la rabia.

-¡Bueno ya basta de tantas pendejadas y comencemos con un examen de matemáticas!- gritó ya más molesto el profesor y los chicos y chicas enseguida dejaron de reír y se molestaron por eso… pero de nuevo Butters seguía metido en sus pensamientos y sin mortificarse por el examen y había vuelto a suspirar con tristeza.

-¿Te pasa algo Butters?- le preguntó de nuevo Bradley, pero esta vez preocupado.

-"¿Aún sigue con sus preguntas pendejas?"- preguntó Caos en la mente de Butters todavía muy molesto y este le dijo al rubio rizado que no le pasaba nada con la misma sonrisa forzada que le había dedicado a Kenny, Stan, Kyle y Cartman cuando le preguntaron lo mismo.

Bradley estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo, pero luego noto la mirada de Kenny, que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Butters, y negó con la cabeza de forma lenta y capto el mensaje y decidió guardar silencio sin decir nada más, mientras que el rubio claro no se dio cuenta de eso.

Ya siendo la hora del almuerzo, todos los chicos de décimo B estaban ansiosos por poder la rica comida del Chef, especialmente Cartman que apresuraba a gritos a los demás chicos para poder conseguir su comida.

Pero cuando ya todos estaban comiendo sus respectivas comidas, había una persona que no comía para nada y solamente se limitaba a mirar su bandeja de comida sin ningún interés. ¿Quién será esa persona? La respuesta es muy obvia.

-¿Te pasa algo Butterscupp?- le preguntó un rubio muy alto y musculoso que estaba sentado a su izquierda sacándolo de sus pensamientos como pasó en las demás ocasiones con los demás.

-"Vuelve la burra al trigo…"- espeto Caos hastiado, molesto y de forma irónica porque hicieron la misma pregunta de nuevo y de nuevo Butters había asegurado con una sonrisa forzada que estaba bien.

-¿Entonces por qué no comes tú ¡MIERDA DE VACA COMIDA Y VOMITADA! Comida?- le preguntó otro rubio un poco más maltó que él, con una camisa a cuadros y ese insulto no molesto a nadie.

-Es que… es que… es que no tengo hambre, eso es todo- volvió a mentir Butters de nuevo sonriendo de forma forzada y los que estaban a su alrededor se daban cuenta de eso.

-¿A-acaso no comes por qué estas tris…?- una pequeña rubia con coletas iba a preguntarle si no comía es porque estaba triste, pero el rubio musculoso enseguida le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

-No digas nada de eso Brittany…- le regañó el rubio mayor en voz baja y sin dejar de taparle la boca.

-Per-perdón Jack- se disculpó la pequeña rubia mientras enrollaba su cabello con el índice de su mano derecha.

-¿Qué di-dijeron primos?- les preguntó Butters ya que al parecer no los escuchó bien.

-Nada, nada, que espero que si no comes, porque no estés enfermo o algo así- le mintió el rubio mayor, pero la otra personalidad en su primo pareció dudar de eso, pero no le dio más importancia al asunto.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, las clases habían terminado y varios de los alumnos se iban de la escuela muy felices por poder regresar a sus hogares.

Pero uno de los alumnos no iba con mucha alegría a su casa y de nuevo nos enfocaremos esta vez en Butters, que en su moto Harley se dirigía sin ninguna emoción a su hogar y al llegar a él entró y… nada, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni por parte de sus padres o algo así **(NA: de seguro pensaron que sus padres lo iban a estar regañando o algo así ¿verdad? XD)** y eso solamente hizo que volviera a suspirar de tristeza y si dirigiera a su cocina y de la nevera sacó comida congelada y la metió en un horno microondas y mientras esperaba a que se calentara la comida, no pudo evitar fijarse en un calendario que estaba en el mes de septiembre y de entre todos los días de ese mes había uno que sobresalía y era el día 11, que estaba envuelto por un circulo hecho por un marcador de color rojo y al verlo el rubio volvió a suspirar de tristeza.

-¿Cómo es que a mis padres se les ocurre irse a tan solamente unos pocos días de mi cumpleaños?- se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio, ya que al parecer la causa de su gran tristeza era que sus padres se fueron de viaje por algún motivo justamente a pocos días de su cumpleaños número 17.

-"Ni idea, pero de seguro se fueron para así no tener que tomarse la molestia para darnos un regalo ni tratar de hacernos una fiesta o algo así"- le dijo su otra mitad en su mente de forma molesta mientras se reflejaba en un espejo que estaba cerca del rubio, mostrando su traje del Profesor Caos.

-Sí… tal vez sea por eso…- le dio la razón el rubio aún más triste por esa posibilidad- y lo peor es que parece que ninguno de mis compañeros, amigos, ni siquiera mis primos se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños…- siguió diciendo sin dejar de semblante.

-"De seguro es porque en la mente de todos está presente lo que les paso a las Torres Gemelas hace tantos años y por eso nadie se acuerda de nuestro cumpleaños"- le dijo su otra mitad como si fuera cualquier cosa y sin dejar de estar molesto.

-Y todos al estar pensando en eso… nadie recuerda que cumplo dentro de unos días…- le volvió a dar la razón el rubio y después se escuchó el sonido del microondas indicando que la comida ya estaba lista y la fue a coger para después ir a comerla en la sala mientras miraba televisión sin ninguna emoción.

Pero lo que Butters y su otra mitad no sabían, es que sus amigos y compañeros si recordaban perfectamente su cumpleaños y todos se estaban reuniendo en el sótano de la casa de Cartman para planear la fiesta del rubio.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó Kenny a los demás.

-No, aún faltan Damien y Alarcón- le dijo Kyle, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…

-¿Hablaban de mi chicos?- preguntó de repente el colombiano saliendo de entre las sombras del sótano tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

-Ahora solamente falta el diablo maricón de Damien y…- Cartman estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar un portal de fuego y humo se abrió en el piso y de este saló el aludido que enseguida le lanzó una bola de fuego al gordo quemándole el culo tan grande que tiene- ¡AHHHHH!- gritó Cartman mientras se tiraba en el piso sentado y empezaba a arrastrar su trasero para tratar de apagar las llamas, ante la mirada asustada de algunos de los presentes y la divertida de otros, como Kenny, el Topo, Craig, Jack y Luis Carlos que reían mucho por eso.

-No me vuelvas a llamar diablo maricón ¿entendiste bola de cebo?- pregunto molesto el pelinegro infernal mientras sujetaba al culón de Cartman por su abrigo rojo y lo hacía mirarle directamente a sus ojos rojos y el gordo se puso tan pálido como su piel mientras sudaba a chorros.

-Es que como tú te pareces tanto a tu padre, cualquiera te confunde con él- le dijo de repente Alarcón de forma burlona, ganándose enseguida las risa por parte de todos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste grandísimo pendejo?!- le preguntó aún más molesto el pelinegro infernal mientras estaba rodeado de un aura de fuego y después de haber hecho a un lado a Cartman, mientras que el latino solamente fue rodeado por un aura purpura mientras se tronaba los nudillos y cuello listo para pelear.

-Ya no comiencen- les dijo Kenny aun riendo mientras se ponía en medio de los dos pelinegros, y el infernal a penas se tranquilizó a duras penas, mientras que el latino solamente seguía riendo- ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar a organizar la fiesta sorpresa de Butters- les dijo a los demás sonriendo.

-O-oigan esperen, a-aún faltan Trent y sus a-amigos- les dijo Ed notando la ausencia de los que mencionó, pero casi todos pusieron una mueca de desaprobación al escuchar eso.

-Ese trio de maricas ni aunque estuvieran dispuestos, le pediríamos ayuda ni por error o que estuviéramos desesperados- le espeto Stan de forma molesta.

-Sí, mejor comencemos a preparar la fiesta para Butters- comentó Kyle retomando la conversación original.

-Aún no puedo creer que nos tengamos que tomar la molestia de prepararle una fiesta a ese loco- espeto ácidamente el Topo ganándose la mala mirada por parte de los amigos de Butters, especialmente por parte de su primos.

-Pedazo de…- iba a decirle Jack muy molesto, pero Stan y Kenny le pusieron una mano en cada hombro para que medio se calmara.

-Oigan, Butters nos ha ayudado en todas las cosas que nosotros le pidamos y sin pedir nada a cambio, organizarle una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él- espetó Kyle un poco molesto por la aptitud por del francés y este solamente bufó hastiado.

-Es cierto, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él- apoyó Wendy al pelirrojo.

-Especialmente si en la fiesta va a ver deliciosa comida- les apoyó Cartman de forma glotona… tal y como era de esperarse y algunos de los demás no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Bueno ya comencemos- dijo Kenny luego de haber reído y poniéndose serio- ¿Cómo debemos prepararle la fiesta sorpresa y en dónde?- les preguntó a los demás y todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Yo sé cómo y dónde- dijo Craig ganándose la atención de todos- le damos un golpe en la cabeza y lo llevamos a un club de estriptis y cuando despierte listo, se llevara una gran sorpresa y como regalo le damos unas perras para que pase el rato con ellas- les dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo asombrado a algunos, pero ganándose la sonrisa cómplice de otros.

-Muy bien pensado Craig- le apoyo el rubio inmortal y parece ser que Alarcón, el Topo, Damien, Jack… y Stan estaban de acuerdo con esa idea.

-¿Pero qué pendejadas estás diciendo Craig? Si tratáramos de hacer esa pendejada no solamente nos meteríamos en problemas con nuestros padres, sino que de seguro Butters se pondría tan nervioso que ni sabría que hacer- le contradijo Kyle molesto y preocupado por ese idea y varios de los chicos enseguida se molestaron por eso.

-Lo dices porque eres un judío maricón- le espetó Cartman de forma burlona y eso enseguida molesto al pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudieran a empezar a decirle insultos, se le adelantaron.

-Kyle tiene razón, no podríamos hacerle eso a Butters y no solamente por el hecho de que seguro no sabría cómo sobrellevar una situación como esa, sino que entonces esa supuesta fiesta solamente podrían asistir ustedes los chicos y no nosotras las chicas- comentó Wendy hablando por todas la chicas, obviamente y los chicos que estaban refunfuñando, se molestaron más.

-Es-especialmente por-porque so-somos menores de e-edad- comentó la pequeña Brittany.

-Oh vamos chicas no se pongan así de pesadas- les pidió Alarcón que estaba molesto por ese tipo de protestas.

-Cierto, si lo que les molesta es que ustedes no pudiesen divertirse en la fiesta de Butters… pues entonces vallamos a esos clubs unisex para que ustedes se puedan divertir también- les dijo Kenny de forma picaresca y enseguida se ganó las risas por varios de los chicos, la mirada molesta de algunas chicas, la risa coqueta de otras y el sonrojo de otras, especialmente de la pequeña Brittany.

-Y así a todas le sacan toda la arena que tienen en sus vaginas y puedan tener mejor sus periodos- les dijo Cartman de forma burlona y todas las chicas lo vieron muy molestas, mientras que algunos de los chicos habían soltado un "UYYYY" general y otros rieron por esa pendejada.

-¡CÁLLATE CARTMAN!- le gritaron casi todas la chicas al mismo tiempo molestas y eso enseguida asusto al gordo y las risas de los chicos aumentaron.

-Pero ya en serio, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer a Butters como fiesta? Y que no tenga nada que ver con putas y ese tipo de cosas- comentó Kyle retomando la conversación original y esto último lo dijo como una especie de indirecta a Kenny, Craig, el Topo y estos tres junto con algunos de los chicos empezaron a refunfuñar molestos por eso y fueron la chicas las que rieron ahora.

-Ah ver… fiesta para Butters… para Butters…- se dijo a sí mismo Alarcón mientras se frotaba la quijada de forma pensativa, pero de repente se le formó una burbujita encima de la cabeza y dentro de esta había un foco que se prendió dando a entender que se le ocurrió una idea- ¡YA SÉ!- exclamó de forma triunfal ganándose enseguida la atención de todos y algunos se sobresaltaron por esa repentina exclamación- oye Jack ¿Cuándo van a llegar tus tíos?- le preguntó ya que todos saben que los padres de Butters están de viaje.

-Pues… mis padres dicen que ellos llegaran en la semana que viene… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo el rubio más grande de todos y esto último lo preguntó extrañado.

-Entonces escuchen- dijo el latino para que todos le prestaran atención- Butters siendo Butters, tenemos que prepararle una fiesta según sus gustos- empezó explicando a los demás

-¿Según sus gustos?- preguntó el Topo sin entender.

-Esa es una muy buena idea Luis- le apoyo Kenny ganándose la atención de todos- si hacemos una fiesta que sea acorde a lo que al él le gusta, se sentirá muy cómodo y a gusto- les explicó a los demás y algunos parecieron estar de acuerdo al entender eso.

-¿Entonces cuáles son sus gustos?- preguntó Craig secamente.

-Cosas infantiles- dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces lo que debemos hacer es una fiesta parecida a la de los niños de ocho años?- preguntó el Topo un poco incrédulo por eso- eso es pura mierde- espetó de forma desaprobatoria.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyó Damien con el mismo semblante.

-Yo también- les apoyó Craig de igual manera y algunos chicos

-Ustedes solamente son unos amargados, no veo que tenga algo de malo que hagamos una fiesta con globos, confetis, sombreritos y ese tipo de cosas, después de todo no es algo que se haga todos los días- les espeto Alarcón de forma desaprobatoria, pero antes de que el francés y los otros dos pelinegros pudieran decirle algo, se les adelantó- además de seguro también habrá un rico pastel para comer y muchas otras chucherías más- terminó diciendo sonriendo.

-Ya que lo dices de esa manera…- dijo Damien luego de haber recapacitado tomando eso en cuenta y algunos de los demás chicos y chicas se interesaron también.

-Es como yo decía, mientras que haya comida cualquier fiesta es buena- dijo el culo gordo de la forma glotona que había tenido al principio.

-¿Pero por lo menos podemos llevar bebidas alcohólicas?- preguntó Craig resignado al darse cuenta de que la mayoría les gustaba esa clase de fiesta.

-Por supuesto, para que así sea más divertida la fiesta- cuando el colombiano dijo eso sonriendo, Tucker, el francés y varios más no pudieron disimular su sonrisa.

-¿Y podemos pedir también servicio de acompañan…?- Kenny iba a sugerir contratar putas.

-¡NO!- le gritaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo molestas y varios de los chicos pusieron un semblante de decepción, especialmente el rubio inmortal.

-¿Pero entonces por qué me habías preguntado ahorita cuando iban a volver mis tíos?- preguntó Jack a Luis Carlos.

-Pues porque obviamente la fiesta se va a llevar en su casa y sin los odiosos de tus tíos cerca, todo será más divertido- le dijo sonriendo el latino, pero el rubio se molestó un poco por eso.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos a preparar todo lo necesario para la fiesta de Butters- dijo Bradley emocionado.

-Y solo falta que como regalo, te le entregues saliendo de un gran pastel falso casi desnudo y con un gran listón que diga: entiérramela bien duro y profundo- le dijo burlonamente Cartman ganándose las risas de varios de los presentes, la mala mirada por parte del resto y el GRAN sonrojo del rubio rizado, que en su mente se estaba haciendo una imagen de esa situación.

-Ah cierto, que no se les olvide traerle un regalo- dijo Bebe a los demás.

-Mí sola presencia es suficiente regalo para cualquiera- dijo arrogantemente Alarcón sonriendo y esta vez fue él quien se ganó las risas por parte de algunos y la mirada extraña del resto.

-Sí como no- le dijeron algunos al mismo tiempo de forma sarcástica, pero la sonrisa del latino solamente se hizo más grande.

Así pasaban los días antes de que llegara el cumpleaños de Butters, este seguía triste por la ausencia de sus padres y no solamente por eso, sino por el aparente "distanciamiento" de sus amigos y compañeros, que lo querían mantener un poco alejado de ellos para que no sospechara nada sobre lo que ellos querían prepararles y para que así la sorpresa sea más grata para él.

Y hasta que al fin, llego el tan esperado 11 de septiembre y mientras que algunas personas estaban mostrando pesar por lo que les paso a las personas ese mismo día en el 2001, Butters se dirigía a su casa sin que su tristeza haya disminuido ni un poco, especialmente porque sus amigos y compañeros habían "olvidado" su cumpleaños, y eso solamente lo puso peor, y para rematar el señor Garrison lo había mandado a la sala de castigo "sin ningún motivo aparente" haciendo que llegará más tarde a su casa.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada y puso un pie adentro…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BUTTERS!- le dijeron gritando todos sus amigos, compañeros de clases y primos que tienen gorritos en la cabeza de muchas formas y colores, antifaces de todo tipo también, gafas floggers y gafas jumbo, cornetas y espumas de muchos tipos y casi todos tiraron al mismo tiempo confetis, serpentinas y se encendían las luces de la casa mostrando su interior adornado con globos de muchas formas y tamaños, papelitos de colores, banderines en tela y un gran anuncio que obviamente decía ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS # 17 BUTTERS!

-"¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS…?!"- preguntó Caos en la mente del rubio totalmente sobresaltado por haber sido tomado por sorpresa, mientras que este apenas si se había logrado mantener de pie al haberse apoyado en el marco de la puerta por la impresión.

-¿Pe-pe-pero que sig-significa es esto…?- logró preguntar Butters a duras penas saliendo de su asombro.

-¡Esta es una fiesta sorpresa para ti Butters!- le gritó Alarcón, que tiene un sombrero vueltiao para luego soplar un espanta suegra al mismo tiempo que en su mano derecha lanzaba nieve en spray y eso asombró más al rubio.

-¿Una fiesta para mí…?- le preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con su índice derecho.

-¡Por supuesto Butters!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo sus primos y amigos.

-"Esto sí que no me lo esperaba"- espeto la voz gutural en la mente del rubio muy asombrado.

-Oh chicos… yo no sé qué decir… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- dijo Butters al mismo tiempo que se le salían unas lágrimas de la felicidad.

-No empieces a llorar como un marica- le dijo burlonamente el Topo que tiene puesto un sombrero holográfico, mientras que Jack, sus hermanitos, junto con Kenny, Kyle, Stan y… Bradley abrazaban a Butters que no dejaba de llorar por la alegría.

Luego de esa presentación cada uno delos presentes se divertían, ya sea haciendo jueguitos un poco tontos como sacar una manzana del agua usando la boca o tratar de adivinar lo que alguien dibujaba o teléfono roto o la gallinita ciega o ponerle la cola al burro o hacer competencia de pulso con la cuerda o lanzar un dardo a ciegas tratando de dar en el blanco, en fin, cualquier jueguito que todos ellos en algún momento han jugado cuando eran unos niños y a pesar de que Craig, Damien y el Topo se habían quejado al principio que la fiesta iba a ser estúpida e infantil… no pudieron negar que también se estaban divirtiendo, especialmente porque había cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas y todo eso hacía que Butters sonriera de oreja a oreja **(NA: Esos jueguitos… me traen tantos recuerdos de cuando era un niño "suspiro con nostalgia" XD).**

Pero ya siendo un poco más de tarde, todos decidieron dejar de lado momentáneamente esos jueguitos para ponerse a bailar, los que tenían parejas como Stan con Wendy, Token con Nicole o Clyde con Bebe, no perdían el tiempo en bailar y algunos de los que no tenía pareja bailaban solos para tratar de sorprender a la chicas, como en el caso de Kenny, mientras que el resto solamente se limitaba a ver a los demás bailar mientras tomaban alguna que otra cerveza… o en el caso de Cartman y Alarcón, comer las chucherías sin que nadie se diera cuenta, especialmente el pastel.

-O-oye pri-primo- dijo Ed a Butters, los dos tienen en sus manos… unas latas de cerveza- ¿por-por qué no vas a bailar?- le preguntó un poco tímido. Pero esa pregunta enseguida incomodó al rubio mayor que durante unos segundos le dio un tic en el ojo muy parecido al de Tweek.

-¿Ba-bailar yo…?- logró preguntar muy a duras penas- yo no pu…- iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Tú bailar?!- le preguntó de repente Alarcón… que se le podía notar que aparte de estar comiéndose las chucherías y demás comida, también estaba algo pasado de copas- ¡oigan todos, Butters quiere bailar!- exclamó avisándole a los demás que enseguida dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención al cumpleañero que enseguida se incomodó más.

-"Bola de chismosos"- espetó Caos en su mente más molesto que incómodo.

-¿En serio vas a bailar Butters?- le preguntó Kyle, que al igual que varios de los demás se habían asombrado un poco por eso.

-Eh… no-no chicos, us-ustedes sa-saben muy bien que yo no ba-bailo desde que… ya sa-saben- les dijo el rubio muy mortificado al recordar que cuando era un niño mato accidentalmente a varias personas en dos concursos de baile.

-¡Vamos Butters, no seas así de marica y baila!- le exigió Cartman mientras que se estaba comiendo una tasa llena de doritos.

-Pe-pero es que…- el rubio iba a objetar, pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

-¡BAILA, BAILA, BAILA, BAILA!- le empezaron a animar casi todos al mismo tiempo… especialmente los que ya estaban medio pasado de compas como Alarcón.

-"Cómo exigen estos idiotas"- espetó la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, más molesto que incómodo al recordar ese suceso y este solamente soltó un suspiro de resinación y fue al medio de la sala para bailar luego de que los demás se hicieran a un lado.

-Ahora solamente falta que nos mate con uno de sus zapatos- dijo Craig en voz baja de forma burlona y algunos rieron por eso.

Al comenzar a bailar, Butters usaba exactamente los mismos movimientos que solía usar cuando era campeón de tap, que a pesar de tanto tiempo sin practicar, aún recordaba a la perfección y a pesar de hacerlo sin muchos ánimos… sorprendía mucho a los demás chicos y cabe decir que algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo un poco hipnotizadas y con la boca entreabierta por eso, incluso Wendy y después de que el rubio terminara de bailar…

-¡BRABO!- exclamaron algunos al mismo tiempo- ¡BIEN HECHO!- exclamaban otros- ¡ASÍ SE HACE BUTTERS!- las exclamaciones seguían acompañadas de chiflidos y aplausos y eso asombraba al rubio que respiraba de forma agitada y sudaba por el cansancio.

-¿Les-les gustó?- le preguntó sin dejar de respirar de forma agitada.

-¡Claro que nos gustó, eres el mejor bailarín del mundo!- le dijo Bebe emocionada.

-"Claro que lo somos"- espetó Caos de forma arrogante dentro de la mente de Butters.

-¡Deberías de volver a competir para ser el ganador de tap!- le dijo Bebe también emocionado y eso que el rubio sonriera esperanzado.

-Solo procura amarrarte bien los zapatos para que no mates a la competencia- le dijo Cartman de forma burlona y eso hizo que varios de los presentes rieran… incluso Butters que no se mortificó.

Luego de eso la tan esperada hora de ver los regalos, que por increíblemente que parezca, hasta Cartman, Damien, el Topo y Craig le trajeron algo.

El regalo de Stan era un cachorrito, a Butters y a varias de las chicas e incluso a Caos y a unos chicos se les hizo muy tierno ese animalito que era un labrador y Butters le puso de nombre… Jingles, que es el mismo nombre que Paris Hilton le puso cuando lo quería comprar.

El regalo de Kyle era un libro de los Juegos de Tronos, y Butters siendo alguien que tiene una gran capacidad imaginativa de seguro le iba a gustar, a pesar de que Cartman decía que eso era una pendejada ya que podía ver la serie que dan en HBO y Kyle se molestó por eso.

El culo gordo por otra parte, le dio algunas golosinas y caramelos… y varios de ellos tenían marcas de mordeduras por alguna razón, pero el rubio los acepto gustoso y se los comería luego y algunas personas se asombraron de que él fuera capaz de regalar comida a alguien.

Kenny, tal y como era de esperarse, le dio unas revistas y videos pornográficos, eso hizo que casi todos los chicos se herniaran de la risa, mientras que las chicas tenían un semblante de desaprobación como era de esperarse, mientras que Butters no podía negar su emoción por eso.

El obsequio de Tweek, al igual que Kenny como era de esperarse, le dio una cafetera último modelo y café gratis, pero también le dio… un detector de gnomos que enseguida se activa cuando hay gnomos cerca y los demás se preguntaban como él fue capaz de inventar algo como eso.

El regalo de Kevin, tan predecible como Kenny y Tweek, era unas figurillas y comics de Guerra de las Galaxias y a pesar de que Butters no es precisamente un fanático de esa franquicia, le podría resultar interesante ese y tipo de lectura, a pesar.

Y la obviedad estaba escrita en la cara de Clyde, ya que su regalo fueron tacos tal y como era de esperarse y algunos de los chicos y chicas rieron por ese detalle tan… "Clydenezco" XD.

El cara dura de Craig, le regalo un casco de motociclista azul oscuro y visera oscura, diciéndole como su fuera cualquier cosa que es para evitar que se le reviente la cabeza en caso de que se accidente con su Harley, el rubio se había preocupado por esa posibilidad, pero aceptó gustoso el casco y el pelinegro como bono extra le hizo su típica seña, molestando un poco a Caos.

Thomas le dio un libro de auto-superación y autoayuda, diciéndole que eso le había servido de mucho cuando se sentía deprimido por cualquier cosa por culpa de su síndrome de Tourette, Butters le agradeció eso diciéndole que de seguro también le servirá de ayuda, aunque Caos dijo que solamente lo usarían como un pisapapeles.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el regalo de Bebe fue darle un apasionado beso, eso sonrojo enseguida al rubio por la vergüenza ganándose los chiflidos y comentarios picarescos por parte de los demás chicos, mientras que Clyde se había aterrado por eso, pero antes de que pudiera llorar pensando que su novia lo boto, ella le había susurrado algo en el oído haciendo que sonriera enseguida de forma lujuriosa.

El regalo por parte de Jack fue darles pesas y algunos aparatos de ejercicios para que así pudiera tratar de volverse tan musculoso como él, mientras que Ed y Brittany… le dieron cada una un peluche de Hello Kitty uno con ropa azul y otro de ropa rosada, los demás chicos rieron por eso, mientras que Butters aceptó gustoso eso dos peluchitos ya que le gusta esa serie, mientras que su otra personalidad había mucha vergüenza por eso.

El… "obsequio" de Gok´Zarah le dio una especie de roca espacial, que de seguro habrá conseguido en alguno de sus viajes por el espacio exterior, que en realidad parecía una especie de pequeño meteorito… que brillaba de color verde fosforescente y eso preocupaba mucho a varios de los demás chicos y chicas, pero el rubio extraterrestre aseguró que no había peligro de que alguien muriera o se enfermara y que además esa roca espacial puede ser una gran fuente de energía y Butters para no parecer descortés, acepto el "regalo" a pesar de que Caos decía que esa roca solamente servía como un tope de puerta.

Pip le regalo un libro llamado: Grandes Esperanzas, diciendo que es un gran libro y muy interesante, el rubio mayor le agradeció ese gesto, pero de nuevo Caos en su mente dijo que solamente lo usarían como un pisa papeles **(NA: que irónico es que Pip de como regalo ese libro ¿verdad? XD).**

De nuevo Butters recibió otro libro, pero este era de amor y romance que proviene por parte de… Bradley, que se había sonrojado un poco al haberle dado un libro de ese tipo y al hacerlo se había ganado unos cuantos chiflidos y gritos de burla por parte de los demás jóvenes, Butters se había incomodado un poco al recibir esa clase de libro, pero como el rubio rizado es su amigo, le aceptó su regalo y la voz gutural en su cabeza solamente había dicho de forma burlona que usarían ese libro como leña para la chimenea.

Continuando con los regalos en forma de libros nos enfocaremos en Gary, y de nuevo tal y como era de esperarse, le regaló a Butters una copia del libro mormón para que así aprenda historia religiosa y ese tipo de cosas, Butters, como las veces anteriores, le agradeció ese gesto y de nuevo Caos en su mente dijo que el libro serviría más como un pisa papeles o como leña al fuego y hablando de fuego, a Damien le había dado un dolor de cabeza al ver ese regalo, por alguna razón.

Y hablando del pelinegro infernal, este creo una bola de fuego en su mano derecha y cuando desapareció, resulto ser unos CDS de Hard Metal, ya que al parecer es una de sus músicas favoritas y se las dio a Butters como regalo, y aunque el rubio se había asustado un poco por la forma en como Damien le dio el regalo, no pudo negar que le resultaba interesante poder escuchar ese tipo de música y su otra personalidad estaba totalmente de acuerdo, a pesar de que el pelinegro había hecho una broma de que a cambio de esa música, le venda su alma.

Pero volviendo con el tema de los libros, nos enfocaremos esta vez en el Topo, que aunque no lo parezca, su regalo era un libro, ante la sorpresa de todos, excepto de Gregory que solamente reía por ese regalo, que es en realidad una especie de manual de espionaje que consistía en cómo alguien puede volverse un buen espía y que pueda conseguir cualquier información y que hacer en caso de que uno sea descubierto, la otra personalidad en la mente de Butters estaba muy emocionado por esto, mientras que el rubio estaba un poco preocupado por la posibilidad de espiar.

Cerrando la sección de libros como regalo, esta Wendy que le dio a Butters un libro sobre la liberación femenina, pero casi enseguida Cartman empezó a burlarse diciendo que eso es una pendejada y que solamente fue una revuelca de mujeres locas a las que se les estaba demorando sus periodos y obviamente la pelinegra se enojó tanto por eso que estuvo a punto de clavarle un puñetazo al culón, que no pudo disimular su miedo ante eso, mientras que las demás chicas también se habían molestado con él y algunos de las chicos se habían reído por eso, mientras que Butters por otra parte, al igual que Pip, Bradley y Gary aceptó a las buenas el regalo y de nuevo la voz gutural en su cabeza dijo que iba a usar ese libro como pisapapeles o como leña al fuego.

Y por últimos, pero no menos importantes estaban los regalos de Token y Gregory, que al ser los más adinerados fueron los que dieron los regalos más costosos obviamente, el primero le había dado a Butters un cheque por 1000 dólares, eso lo sorprendió al igual que a los demás chicos y chicas y Caos en su mente dijo que de entre tantos regalos idiotas al fin una valía totalmente la pena, mientras que el rubio inglés le había dado ropa que obviamente era muy fina y de seda, eso era de mucho agrado para el rubio claro, mientras su otra mitad dijo que esto último lo harían parecer mariquitas ingleses.

-Mu-muchas gra-gracias por to-todos sus regalos chi-chicos- dijo Butters a todos, sentado en un sofá mientras que a su alrededor estaban los regalos que había recibido y el perrito que le dio Stan le estaba lamiendo su cachete derecha.

-De nada Butters- le dijo humildemente Kenny- pero ya sabes, cuando uses mis regalos… procura usarlos dentro de baño y en la privacidad de tu cuarto- le dijo de forma burlona y picaresca y eso sonrojó enseguida al otro rubio mientras que los demás enseguida rieron por eso.

-"Por supuesto que usaremos muy bien estos regalos"- espetó Caos en la mente de Butters de forma lujuriosa, pero antes de que este o alguno de los demás chicos y chicas dijeran algo…

-Oigan esperen- dijo Alarcón ganándose la atención de todos- aún falta dar mi regalo- cuando dijo eso algunos lo vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Tú preparaste un regalo?- le preguntó Craig sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Por supuesto- el colombiano les aseguró sonriendo de forma arrogante.

-¿Y dónde está?- le preguntó Kyle al notar que el latino no tenía nada fuera de lo común.

-Mi sola presencia es suficiente regalo para alguien- les dijo el colombiano de forma bromista y aún muy arrogante, ganándose algunas risas por parte de los demás y la mirada extraña por otros.

-"Huy si, que honor para nosotros"- dijo sarcásticamente y molesto Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Bueno ya en serio- dijo Luis Carlos dejando de haber reído- mi regalo es algo que nadie más puede ofrecerte Butters- le dijo ya serio y algunos lo vieron con duda y sorprendidos por su seriedad ya que la mayoría de las veces es muy bromista y burlón.

-¿Y de que se tra-trata?- le preguntó Butters con cierto interés.

-Un deseo- le dijo el latino sin cambiar de semblante y eso extraño a los demás- lo que quiero decir, es que yo al ser alguien que tiene a su disposición el infinito poder de la imaginación puedo cumplirte un deseo, claro que este dentro de mis posibilidades- le explicó y esto último lo dijo de forma muy parecida al dragón Sheng-Long de la serie Dragón Ball Z XD.

El cumpleañero y los demás se habían asombrado por ese ofrecimiento, pero enseguida algunos le empezaron a recomendar al rubio que pidiera cosas como dinero, joyas, una casa lujosa o cosas como ser el rey del mundo y otras cosas muy sub-realistas, pero al final Butters era el que tenía la última palabra.

-…- estaba pensando en que pedir como deseo y su otra mitad también estaba pensando que desear- eh…- habló ganándose la atención de todos- ¿pu-puedo pe-pedir más de un deseo?- le preguntó al latino y este lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Pues… supongo que puedo subir la oferta a tres deseos, como los genios de las lámparas mágicas, pero no abuses- le dijo esto último como una falsa advertencia, pero los demás solamente prestaban atención a lo que Butters quería pedir como deseos.

-"Excelente"- dijo Caos en su mente muy al estilo señor Burns.

-Mi pri-primer deseo es…- comenzó a decir el rubio claro y las cosas que pedía asombraron mucho a varios de los demás.

Luego de unos días desde el cumpleaños de Butters y aún después de que sus padres llegaron de su viaje, la sonrisa del rubio era más grande de lo que nunca antes había sido en su vida y todo por los tres deseos que le había pedido a Luis Carlos.

El primer deseo fue que sus padres dejaran de ser tan exageradamente estrictos y sobre protectores y que no lo volvieran a castigar nunca más. El colombiano no tuvo problemas para cumplir ese deseo y usando sus poderes mentales pudo de modificar un poco la mente de los señores Stouch y estos no han vuelto a levantarle el tono de la voz al rubio y la mejor prueba de eso es que no se molestaron cuando habían visto su casa aún un poco desordenada por la fiesta de cumpleaños, eso alegró mucho a Butters y a su otra mitad ya que los castigos pendejos solo serían cosas del pasado.

El segundo deseo fue un poco más interesante, ya que el rubio había pedido que su otra personalidad sea alguien amable y gentil, ese deseo no solamente había asombrado a los invitados a su fiesta, sino especialmente a Caos, que se molestó mucho por esa decisión, pero cuando preguntaron porque no solamente deseo que no tuviera más una doble personalidad ni trastornos mentales, Butters dijo que si trataba de deshacerse de él, se también estaría deshaciéndose de una parte de sí mismo y en el peor de los casos perdería la mitad de su inteligencia o funciones cognoscitivas y ese tipo de cosas, además de que su otra mitad en varias ocasiones lo ha tratado de "aconsejar" cuando ha estado en una situación complicada, aunque sus consejos son más bien contraproducentes que beneficiosos y es por eso que quiere que su otra mitad sea amable y gentil, para que así le de verdaderos consejos y ayuda cuando este en una situación crítica. Para hacer esto el colombiano tuvo que esforzarse más que cuando modifico un "poco" la aptitud de los padres de Butters, ya que la personalidad Caos es obviamente más fuerte que la del rubio y no se iba a dejar someter fácilmente, pero después de tanto esfuerzo, mejor dicho, una batalla mental entra Caos y Alarcón, este fue capaz de someterlo y cambiarlo de forma totalmente diferente y como resultado la otra personalidad de Butters dejo de llamarse Caos para llamarse… Paz u Orden obviamente y así los trastornos mentales del rubio se volvieron cosa del pasado también, para alivio de las personas que han presenciado algunos de sus arrebatos de ira.

Y el tercer deseo fue… bueno, para muchas personas, especialmente para los hombres, es algo que les gustaría tener y es una hermosa mujer; así es, el último deseo de Butters fue tener una chica muy bonita que lo quiera y ame y que él pueda querer y amar de igual manera. Ante ese deseo varios de sus amigos y compañeros, especialmente Kenny, le empezaron a decirle comentarios picarescos y humorísticos y que usó muy bien la cabeza, o mejor dicho, otra anatomía del cuerpo XD, pero para cierta personita, mejor dicho Bradley, ese deseo es como si un yunque le cayera encima al mismo tiempo que una espada se le clavara en el corazón, ya que obviamente a él le gusta Butters y que este haya pedido ese deseo significa que cualquier granito de oportunidad que tuviese para estar con él se perdió para siempre, solo el tiempo podrá curar esa gran herida en su corazón… suponiendo que no se volviera a tratar de suicidar queriéndose tirar de un puente como cuando era un niño.

Luis Carlos dijo que no es un deseo muy difícil de cumplir y solamente le pidió a Butters que diera la descripción de cómo sería la chica; el rubio después de haberlo pensado le pidió que le diera una mujer un poco mayor que él, con un cuerpo y cara de una diosa, cabello castaño amarillento largo, ojos color miel y que su nombre fuese Janet **(NA: los que han visto mi fic de Qué Hubiera Pasado Sí…, sabrán a de quien se trata XD)**; el colombiano le creo una mujer con todas esas cualidades… agregándole como bono extra, que a ella le guste el sexo XD, pero cuando la creo… no hay que decir que varios de los chicos se quedaron embobados al verla, a algunos les daba hemorragias nasales o no podían disimular los bultos en sus pantalones, y de nuevo en el caso de Kenny era más que obvio XD, mientras que las chicas… algunas se quedaron muy sorprendidas por su belleza, incluso Bebe reconoció tenerle un poco de envidia, sobre todo cuando a Clyde se le salía el chorro de babas por ella. Algunos de los chicos solteros le pedían a Alarcón que si les podía crear chicas para ellos, pero él solamente se limitó a decirles con toda calma: "esperen a que lleguen sus cumpleaños" y al decir esto varios de los chicos soltaron suspiros de decepción, mientras que las chicas no podían evitar molestarse por ese pensamiento por parte de ellos.

En fin, la vida de Butters desde su cumpleaños ha ido mejorando considerablemente, especialmente junto con su chica Janet que vive con él y como sus padres han cambiado de aptitud, obviamente no tienen problemas en que ella viva con ellos lo que para el rubio significa noches ardientes cada día XD.

-O-oye Janet, ¿qui-quisieras dar una vu-vuelta por el lago Stark des-después de las clases?- preguntó Butters un poco tímido a Janet estando los dos comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela, ya que ella obviamente siempre está junto a él no importa en qué lugar este.

-Claro Butters, me encantaría- le dijo sonriendo la mujer y eso hizo que el rubio también sonriera.

-"Muy bien"- dijo alegre Paz dentro de la mente del rubio y en vez de tener voz gutural, tiene… voz aniñada obviamente.

-Y después de dar el paseo podemos… ya sabes- dijo la mujer al rubio sonriendo de forma picaresca haciéndolo sonrojar enseguida sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Pero no sabían que ciertas personas los estaban viendo todo ese tiempo.

-Ese marica de Butters sí que tiene mucha suerte al tener a una perra como esa para él solito- dijo Cartman de forma molesta y envidiosa para luego darle una fuerte mordida a su hamburguesa, ya que junto con los demás chicos estaban comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Lo mismo digo gordinflón- le apoyó Craig tratando de no parecer tener el mismo semblante.

-Pero lo que importa es que mi primo este así de alegre, ya que nunca lo había tan feliz- dijo Jack alegre por Butters y al parecer no se molestó por el cambio de aptitud que hizo Alarcón a sus tíos.

-¿Y algún día nos harás chicas como esa Alarcón?- le preguntó Kevin con mucha emoción.

-Ya les dije, cuando sean sus cumpleaños- les dijo sonriendo el latino ya algunos chicos empezaron a refunfuñar decepcionados.

-Aun así debo darte crédito Luis Carlos, nunca pensé que alguien como tú se tomara la molestia de hacerle a Butters esos grandes favores- le dijo Kyle de forma admirable.

-No fue nada, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un amigo mío- les dijo sonriendo el colombiano viendo a Butters junto a Janet- además… todos ustedes saben muy bien que él ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles desde que era un niño, a pesar de todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho, así que se merece felicidad por el resto de su vida- les terminó diciendo ya de forma seria y filosófica y sin dejar de ver al rubio y a la chica.

-Tienes toda la razón, después de todo lo que él ha hecho, se merece cosas buenas- le apoyo Stan.

-Y sin sus padres jodiéndolo y con una chica como la que tiene, tendrá momentos de felicidad para siempre- le dijo Kenny y esto último con un obvio doble significado ganándose unas risas por parte de los demás.

-Lo que hizo que su cumpleaños número 17, sea el mejor que haya tenido en toda su vida- apoyó esta vez Kyle.

-Y yo no puedo esperar a que llegué el mío para ver que me vas a dar minoría- dijo ansioso Cartman a Alarcón que se molestó por ese insulto.

-¿Para ti? lo único que te voy a dar es una máscara como la de Bane para que no sigas comiendo como un cerdo a ver si adelgazas un poco- le dijo burlonamente Luis Carlos y las risas de los demás aumentaron mucho, mientras que el culón se molestó mucho por eso.

Y de seguro Butters seguía disfrutando de los regalos que recibió en…

**EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE SU VIDA**

**EL FIN**

**¡SE ACABO! (se escucha el aplauso ensordecedor por parte del público y los chiflidos XD) espero que les haya gustado el cumpleaños de Butters y como todos prepararon su fiesta sorpresa y los regalos que le dieron (especialmente los míos XD) es como lo dijo mi personaje, Butters ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles desde que era un niño, así que es justo que él tenga una muy bien merecida fiesta de cumpleaños y que tenga una vida alegre para siempre, especialmente con la mujer que le di XD.**

**Pero dejando de lado el cumpleaños de Butters… tengo que decir que me alegro mucho poder estar aquí celebrando mi primer aniversario después de un año entero de estar en fan ficción leyendo grandes fics y de hacer mis propias grades historias también (y como he dicho antes, MUY revolucionarias por cierto) divirtiéndome mucho escribiendo y comentando y conociendo a varias personas y muchas de ellas se han vuelto amigos y amigas mías en todo este tiempo como por ejemplo:**

**Coyote Smith (mi buen amigo y mi asistente y me ha dado buenas ideas para varias de mis historias ;D).**

**Cereal Pascual (cuyos fics de Seventeen Four Ever y su secuela son algunos de los mejores fics de South Park que haya visto :D).**

**Vic Pin (que espero poder llegar a hacer tantos fics como los que ha hecho ella :O).**

**Miley McTuker (que también es una buena amiga mía y que en donde quiera que este, pueda volver pronto a fan ficción).**

**Sakuyachan (ella también ha hecho muchos fics).**

**Mr. NBA (que junto con Coyote Smith y yo, somos unos de los poco hombres por estos lados :O).**

**Sao801 (quien por cierto me hizo un fic en honor a mi aniversario y estoy agradecido por eso :D).**

**Y también tengo que mencionar a todas las otras personas a quienes he conocido en este lugar como: SandyP, SweetBreeze, Génesis, Sauron123, de luxe, Shinoby Nehory, IlGiovane, Zess´03, Lee M Broflovski, Haruhi Haruno, Bleu 14, laloka 2000, KayGabs, Creation M, Jupter, Ledayy, Fire León y Flor05 (estos tres últimos en donde quieran que estén espero que vuelvan pronto a fan ficción también).**

**En fin, les deseo a todos ustedes, a todas ellas y a todos ellos todo lo mejor del mundo y gracias todos por sus fics, por sus opiniones, comentarios y reviews y espero poder seguir en esta página durante MUCHO TIEMPO MÁS y que pueda seguir haciendo mis historias tan originales y revolucionarias durante muchos tiempo más también (siempre y cuando no se me seque el cerebro XD) y como lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, si necesitan de ayuda en sus propias historias, siempre pueden pedirme ayuda mí, al…**

**MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN (luego de decir esto doy media vuelta al mismo tiempo que ondeo mi capa y camino asía el amanecer para continuar con otro hermoso día más).**


End file.
